


Evening

by gilliandersob



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut, atths, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliandersob/pseuds/gilliandersob





	Evening

Scully sat on the worn leather sofa she’d come to find so comfortable. The gurgle of the fish tank filled her ears as she sat, waiting for Mulder to get out of the shower. He’d insisted that she stay at his place instead of being alone this weekend. She had thought of going to her mother’s house, but she wasn’t in the mood. Bill had just had his second child – he was up there for a visit. Scully wasn’t in the mood for children; her mother’s house would be too chaotic, she knew. She needed peace, and Mulder’s was as good a place as any, she supposed.

Mulder had dragged her to the grocery store to get food earlier. They’d walked the aisles with ease – it almost scared her how natural it was to do something so domestic like grocery shop with Mulder. He’d gotten several bags of potato chips and a frozen pizza for dinner. Scully had insisted on some fruits and vegetables; she wasn’t entirely sure she’d want them later, if she was honest. They’d walked down the baking aisle and Mulder grabbed a bag of sugar – he said he had none, and he knew she liked sugar in her coffee. She’d nodded agreeably, and they’d turned the corner, hitting the baby care aisle. She’d averted her eyes, and Mulder had graciously steered them past without comment. Even alone she avoided that area of the store like the plague.

She hated being so…so…typical. She didn’t like admitting her deep desire for a child, so she did her best to ignore it even after Mulder had said yes to helping with in vitro. They didn’t talk about it much, and she only shared the perfunctory details of the process. She only allowed herself to grieve over a negative outcome in private. Always in her own home with the bathroom door shut and locked, water running to muffle her cries, even though she was home alone.

Yet another reason not to visit Mom (and avoid Bill), she thought. She didn’t feel like answering questions she didn’t have real answers for.

She stared at her hands folded in her lap. Her beige pajama bottoms bunched around her knees. She could feel the line forming on her left calf as she rested her legs against the edge of the coffee table in front of her. She felt particularly sloppy at the moment, but she didn’t care. She rubbed her hands through her hair roughly, shedding the thoughts that plagued her even when she didn’t welcome them. She rested her elbow on the arm of the sofa and put her chin in her hand. She hoped Mulder didn’t expect fun company. Maybe they could just zone out in front of the TV.

He came into the living room wearing a grey t-shirt and running shorts. Scully looked up and gave him a small smile.

“Hey, Mulder. When are you going to make that pizza? Your guest is hungry.”

“All right, all right. Want anything to drink?” He wandered to the kitchen and turned on the oven. Reaching for some glasses, he turned his head, looking back at Scully still perched on the sofa.

“Hmm…water’s fine.” Scully lifted her head off her hand and rested against the cushion behind her. She peered at Mulder then shut her eyes. Maybe she’d just go to sleep. Kick him off the couch and tell him she was too sleepy.

“Scully? You okay?” Mulder had returned with her water and was bending to sit it in front of her.

She couldn’t stand that look of concern. That doe-eyed stare he was giving her. It melted her, made her sensitive and vulnerable to him.

“I’m fine. Thanks for the water.” She took the glass and gulped, surprisingly thirsty. Mulder was fiddling with his stereo and soon music filled the room. Elvis Presley’s ‘One Night With You’ invaded her ears. It had an exacting beat, and she was surprised to see Mulder swaying with the music. She looked at him, puzzled. She’d never seen him…dance.

“Come on, Scully. Dance. It’s a great song.” He held his hand out to her and grinned.

“Uh-uh. No way. I don’t dance, Mulder.” She fought a smile and took another sip of her water. She was suddenly nervous.

“Yes you can, Scully. You swayed a little in that high school gym in Kansas. Don’t deny it. I saw you.”

“That was forever ago, Mulder. Anyway, swaying doesn’t constitute dancing.”

“Sure it does. Now get up!” He pulled her hand and she rolled her eyes as she nearly dropped her water.

She stood with her arms limp at her sides, hesitant to move. Mulder grasped her hands in his and pulled her closer. She gasped and stumbled slightly. He placed her left hand on his shoulder, and held on to her right, clasping it against his chest. His left arm went around her waist. Their height difference was suddenly apparent. Her eyes were level with his chest, and she had to back up slightly to be able to look at his face without hurting her neck. Mulder looked down at her and tightened his arm around her waist. He began to maneuver them both, nudging her back slightly.

“Good? Okay, see, Scully? Nothing to it. Follow me. Right foot back.”

Scully moved her leg back, and Mulder’s followed. She swayed a bit, but he held her steady.

“Okay, left foot back.” They both moved their bodies in unison; they were one being with a single purpose. Like always, really, Scully thought to herself. They moved to the right, then forward again. Scully was still rather stiff, but her mouth twisted into a smile as she caught Mulder’s eye.

“Where’d you learn to dance, Mulder?”

“Eh, my mom made me do cotillion. Some things you never forget, I guess.”

“Cotillion? Oh boy. You dance with many girls, Mulder?”

“No, actually. I was too nervous, so I stayed by the refreshments table, and scarfed down little cake squares and cucumber sandwiches.”

“You? Nervous?”

“Come on, Scully. I wasn’t always a lady’s man.”

Scully laughed out loud, and couldn’t help but put her forehead on his chest as her shoulders shook with laughter. Nothing was said for a few minutes, and Scully began to feel awkward. She still hadn’t lifted her head – she wasn’t sure she wanted to. It felt good, the warmth of him against her forehead. She felt him lift his hand off her waist. She almost moved away, thinking he was through dancing, but instead she closed her eyes in relief as his hand smoothed over her hair in small strokes.

“You sure you’re all right, Scully?” His words were muffled; he had his face buried in her hair. She could feel his lips moving as he spoke; she relished in the sensation. She tried to drown in the moment, but at the same time, she couldn’t help but feel…nervous.

They didn’t do stuff like this, her and Mulder. Couple stuff. Dancing in the living room. A night alone with a frozen pizza, small talk, and tender touches to the head. They’d slept together only a few times, and not frequently. It was all still new, and Scully still wasn’t sure to make of her feelings. She supposed he could tell she was down, and that she wouldn’t talk about it. It was his way of comforting her, even though he may not have known why.

Scully found herself leaning in closer, moving her left hand from his shoulder to around his waist, in a hug. Her hand rubbed his back, up and down, up and down. The warmth was growing as she felt every inch of him against her. She wasn’t sure now where Mulder began and she ended. The seam was completely invisible.

She felt his head move again, this time lower. His nose grazed her ear. She couldn’t suppress the shiver it caused. The corner of his mouth made contact with her temple, and her heart beat suddenly became deafening inside her ears. She still didn’t move her head, unwilling to break the haze blanketing her vision. She closed her eyes as she felt his left hand go back to her waist and underneath her pajama top.

It jarred her only slightly, and she became aware that the music had long since stopped. Mulder didn’t seem to care, though. The pizza was forgotten, as well. They’d eat later, she thought. 

His hand burned her skin as he laid his palm flat on the small of her back. He didn’t move, only seemed to want to touch her. She heard him swallow hard and then his hand was back in her hair, this time rubbing her neck. She wasn’t sure where this was going, but she realized she hadn’t moved in a few minutes. She felt like a statue, unresponsive and cold. She hoped he didn’t think she wasn’t feeling anything. She stopped her slight movements on his back and slid her hand lower, grazing the waistband of his shorts. She let her fingers slip below the elastic only slightly and left them there, unsure about going any further.

Is this what you want, Mulder? She wondered to herself. I’m here. I’m fine.

She lifted her head and looked at him and brought her hand back up, under his shirt this time.

“Hey, Scully. I thought you were hungry.” He smiled and eyed her playfully.

“I am.” She didn’t pause before standing on the tips of her toes and covering her mouth with his. She felt him press his body against hers – making them closer, if that was at all possible. She felt her eyes roll back as his tongue mingled with hers briefly before he pulled back. She could feel his body trembling, matching her own. She settled back down on her feet, and then gasped as Mulder’s hands went to her pajama bottoms, making their way beneath the fabric of the pants and her underwear. He lifted her slightly, pulling her against him as he kissed her again.

Her breath came in short spurts now as she tried to find a way to close the gap that seemed to be growing between her and Mulder. There was no gap, really, but her desire to be touched with his warm hands was suddenly overwhelming. She grabbed one of his hands, still lingering in her underwear, and brought it to her chest. She covered one of her breasts with his hand and he immediately responded, squeezing slightly, rubbing her nipple over her shirt.

Mulder sighed, going in to kiss her again. 

Thank god for my decision not to wear a bra, she thought. His hand moved up to her cheek, rubbing slightly as he paused to look at her. He wasn’t expecting it, but her left hand went to his crotch, rubbing him through his shorts. He groaned into her mouth and his hand traveled back to her breast, this time toying with her nipple more fervently.

“Um…Scully…” He could barely breathe, much less form words.

She liked the way he felt in her hand. She stood on her tip toes again and pressed herself against the hand on his dick, grinding against it hard. Enjoying the sensation on her clit, she moved her hips in a circular motion until she couldn’t stand on her toes any longer. She breathed raggedly into Mulder’s throat, forgetting about the fact that he’d been trying to get her attention a moment earlier.

“God, Scully.” He tried to speak again, but she ignored it, instead choosing to lick his neck, the slight stubble catching on her tongue in a pleasurable sensation. Mulder’s hands were now back in her pajama bottoms, groping her ass through her underwear. She was sure she’d be red later, but she didn’t care.

“Scully. Let’s. Go on the couch. Or something. Tired of standing.” The words were said, his voice light and feathery, into her neck as he began pushing them towards the sofa. His lips found the sweet spot on her neck and he began sucking. 

Soon they were close enough to the couch, still sandwiched together. Mulder maneuvered them both, unwilling to break contact with her body. He sat down and was glad when Scully quickly followed, straddling his lap. Her knees held her weight as she moved to take off her top, pulling it over her head and tossing it with abandoned onto the floor. Mulder saw her eyes, clouded like his own, and pulled her in for another kiss. He was hungry for her, wanted to devour her.

Scully quickly removed his own shirt, only breaking their kiss briefly while she lifted it over his head. She let her weight rest on his lap again, unable to resist the temptation to rub against his growing hard-on. Mulder held her hips and helped increase the friction by pulling her down. Scully’s mouth was open, her lips lightly resting against his own in an awkward dance as they both gasped for air.

Mulder stopped her; he could feel he was close, but he didn’t care to finish in his shorts. The build-up to this moment had been too intense for him – he’d wanted it since last time they’d made love – if he was brave enough to call it that. His hands went to Scully’s waistband and pulled down. She got the hint and shakily stood up as he pulled her underwear, along with her pajamas, down her legs. She stepped out of them and quickly grabbed his hand, placing it between her legs as she climbed back onto his lap.

“Mulder. Touch me.” She buried her face in his neck as his hand began toying with her clit. Rubbing in a light circular motion, he felt her wet folds beneath his fingers. He was overcome with desire as he felt her bite his neck as he worked. She arched her back, pushing more into his hand.

“Faster.” She put her hand over his and helped, guiding his middle finger into her body.

Scully’s body wasn’t her own anymore. She felt out of control and it felt good. The heat rose, and her cheeks flushed as she came closer to orgasm. Mulder’s finger, now buried inside her, flicked slightly and she convulsed as the sensation hit her. She moaned, lifting her head to find his mouth. Mulder’s free hand found her breasts, and she felt him tugging and pulling, flicking her nipples. His mouth closed around one nipple, and he sucked until it peaked, hard as he was. Scully’s hand began groping him again, but he stopped her, not able to concentrate on her as she was toying with him.

It was too much, now. No need to fight it. She let go, and the orgasm washed over her as Mulder’s hand slowed. She jerked slightly as the tingle lingered. She pressed against his hand again, unwilling to have it end just yet. She rested her forehead against his and waited to come down from her high. Mulder slowly moved his hand up, cupping her hip and pulling her down.

“Take your shorts off.” Scully didn’t seem to want to pause as she rose to her feet, pulling Mulder with her. She grasped his shorts and pulled. Mulder quickly sat back down, pulling Scully to his lap again, eager to continue. He shivered as his dick grazed her inner thigh. Scully didn’t hesitate as she stood on her knees again, this time coming back down, feeling Mulder enter her slowly. She was wet and the friction was perfect.

Mulder’s hands went to her hips, guiding her rocking motion, keeping it slow for the time being. It was exquisite, Mulder thought. Scully smelled like ivory soap and sweat, and he let the sensation envelop him as her inner walls convulsed against him as they moved together. He let his head loll back against the couch, savoring her touch as she brought him to the edge. Mulder felt her take one of his hands and put it back between her legs. He began rubbing her clit, eager to feel her come while he was inside her.

It only took a few seconds, and he knew she’d hit the precipice yet again. He felt the friction increase as her rocking became quicker. He held her hips with his hands again, making the pace more frantic. Her arms were around his neck, hands buried in his hair. Her nails dug slightly into his scalp as he came, air bursting from his lungs.

They slowly came to a stop, still holding one another. Scully was the first to break the pause.

“That was…nice,” she murmured; only briefly making eye contact with him.

Mulder’s head fell back against the couch as he felt her start to get up.

“Don’t.” He held her waist with both arms, locking them together at her back. She settled back down, wrapping her arms around his middle as she laid her head on his chest.

“I can hold you for a minute, right?” he asked, stroking her hair like before, during their dance lesson.

Scully wondered how it had escalated. She supposed it was her. But she couldn’t say she regretted any of it.

“I didn’t invite you over here…for this, you know.” Mulder spoke softly, still catching his breath.

“I know, Mulder.”

“You seem sad, Scully.”Mulder’s tone of voice dipped, sadness and concern dripping from his lips.

“Yeah, well…” Scully paused. She wasn’t sure he wanted to hear what was really on her mind. He’d agreed to help her have a baby, but she still wasn’t willing to dump her emotional issues into his lap. Scully licked her lips. Mulder nudged her shoulder – she closed her eyes in frustration - he could tell she wanted to say something.

“I don’t want to bother you, Mulder. I’ll be okay. It’s nothing, really. I’m just…having a hard time with this in vitro process.” She sighed, closing her eyes tight, waiting for him to laugh…or to shove her off and tell her he didn’t care. She wasn’t sure why she expected these things – she knew deep down Mulder would never do that to her. Yet she still had lingering doubts – but why?

“Not going as planned, huh?” He sighed and tried to find her face – she’d turned her head away from his own, pressing her left cheek on his shoulder to avoid his eyes. Her hands, lying on his stomach, moved around her middle in a protective gesture. Mulder rubbed her arms, trying to ease her now tense body.

“No. Not at all,” she finally said. She tried to hide the tremor in her voice, but didn’t know if she was successful or not. Mulder’s hand went up and covered her head.

“I’m so sorry, Scully.” It was all he could say – didn’t know what else he could offer. Mulder was sure this helped nothing, and he kicked himself for not thinking of something else to say instead.

“I’m okay, Mulder. Just…had a bad week. But, thanks.” Her voice was stronger now, and she took a deep breath, bringing her head around to face at Mulder again. Her eyes were wet, but she smiled.

“Your guest is hungry, Mulder.”

“All right, All right.”

They both stood, gathering clothes and redressing themselves. Scully made her way to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her, pressing the button to lock the door.

She turned on the sink faucet and let the water run while she cried.


End file.
